Demyx' Passion
by yane-chan
Summary: Demyx' Gefühle für einen gewissen Schützen und eine kleine Axel/Roxas Nebenromance M wegen den folgenden kapis. XD


Demyx' Passion

Demyx' Passion

„Verdammt, Kleiner! Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?!", fuhr Xigbar den kleinlauten Niemand an, der eingeschüchtert von dem Älteren, seine Wassersitar an die Brust gepresst hielt und sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Der dunkelblonde Junge, war nun schon seit zwei Monaten bei der Organisation XIII, wurde aber von allen immer noch „Kleiner" oder „der Neue" gerufen. Kein Wunder, denn Demyx, wie er auch eigentlich nach seiner Verwandlung zum Niemand hieß, war ein recht hübscher und zierlich gebauter junger Mann. Außerdem strahlte er nicht gerade Autorität aus, noch besaß er großartige Kampfkenntnisse, so wie die anderen Mitglieder (außer Luxord vielleicht).

Und zu seinem Pech wurde Demyx auch noch dem schroffsten und, wie man munkelte, gemeinsten Typen der ganzen Organisation zugewiesen, der ihm helfen sollte seine magischen Fähigkeiten aufzubauen.

„Es tut mir leid...", stammelte Demyx nun schon zum x-ten Mal seit sie das heutige Training angefangen hatten, und sah dabei aus als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid! Ist es das Einzige was du von dir geben kannst?!", schimpfte der Schütze weiter, „wir üben hier schon seit Stunden und du bist noch keinen Deut besser geworden! Ich frag mich, was Xemnas sich bloß bei deiner Erschaffung gedacht hat?! So eine Memme wie dich, hab ich echt noch nie gesehen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Xigbar sich um und stapfte aufgebracht zurück ins Schloss, ohne den Kleinen noch länger zu beachten.

Demyx währenddessen, blickte betroffen zu Boden und war nicht länger imstande die Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung zurückzuhalten.

/Wieso bin ich nur so ein Versager?, dachte er niedergeschlagen, /Xigbar hat Recht, ich werde nicht besser, egal wie oft er mit mir trainiert. Ich bin nur ein schwächlicher Musiker, ohne jegliches Talent zum Kämpfen!/

Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken ließ Demyx seine heißgeliebte Sitar verschwinden, wischte sich mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung die Tränen weg und schlürfte ebenfalls auf das Schloss zu.

Beim Abendessen, an dem sich die komplette Organisation zu versammeln hatte, stocherte Demyx appetitlos mit der Gabel in seinem Essen herum und vermied es krampfhaft in Xigbars Richtung zu schauen. Er war sich sicher, dass der Andere noch sauer auf ihn war und machte sich darauf gefasst für den Rest der Woche ignoriert zu werden.

Seltsamerweise versetzte dieser Gedanke dem kleinen Niemand, einen schmerzhaften Stich in die Brust. Er verstand es selbst nicht ganz, aber irgend etwas zog ihn an dem Anderen geradezu magisch an und das seit ihrer ersten Begegnung.

Er wusste nicht einmal was es war, das ihn so sehr an Xigbar faszinierte. War es seine unglaubliche Stärke? Seine männliche Erscheinung, so ganz anders als die von Demyx? Oder einfach die Tatsache, dass obwohl ihn die Anderen für einen Grobian hielten, er ihm doch seltsamerweise vertraute?

Er wusste es nicht. Er spürte nur, dass da etwas war, ohne es näher beschreiben zu können.

Nach dem Essen stand Xigbar wortlos auf, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick seitens Vexen einbrachte und verließ hastig den Raum. Demyx hob den Kopf und schaute ihm mit derart trauriger Miene hinterher, dass Axel, der neben ihm saß erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob.

„Yo, Kurzer! Was ist denn mit dir los? Siehst ja aus als hättest du dein Herrchen verloren!" Axels Bemerkung führte dazu, daß Demyx' Gesichtsfarbe einen satten Rotton annahm und dieser dann auch noch anfing verlegen rumzustottern.

„N-nichts...es ist nur...w-weil...er, äh...sauer, ähm..." Er verstummte und schaute die Tischdecke derart konzentriert an, als würde er sie dazu bringen wollen an seiner statt eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben.

Anscheinend hatte er es geschafft, denn Axel lachte kurz auf und meinte dann tröstend:

„Hey man, ist doch kein Weltuntergang! Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, jeder von uns hat mal klein angefangen!" Er tätschelte dem blauäugigen Niemand freundlich die Schulter, was ihm einen dankbaren Blick einbrachte.

„Danke. Das war nett.", antwortete der Kleinere und lächelte den Rotschopf dankbar an.

„Yo, is doch kein Ding! Xigi ist eben ein alter Grizzli, aber der beruhigt sich schon! Und wenn du Mal wieder Probleme hast, dann friss es nicht in dich hinein sonst platzt du noch irgendwann und dann muss Vexen die ganze Sauerei wegmachen!" Bei diesen Worten grinste er seinen typischen Axelgrinser und entlockte Demyx ebenfalls ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Dann runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn, überlegte kurz und nickte leicht, als er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war.

„Also wenn du wirklich mal jemanden zum Quatschen brauchst, du weißt ja, damit Vexen nicht Putzen muss, dann kannste ruhig zu mir kommen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht gerade der perfekte Zuhörer, aber wir könnten dann ja zusammen über den alten Grizzli herziehen, gell?"

Damit klopfte er dem Anderen noch freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Speisesaal.

Tage später ließ sich Xigbar endlich dazu herab mit Demyx zu reden und sein Training wieder aufzunehmen. Er war sogar, für seine Verhältnisse, recht freundlich und versuchte Demyx nicht so oft, wie es sonst der Fall war, anzubrüllen.

Und nachdem der junge Mann es geschafft hatte eine, der ihm gestellten Aufgaben bravourös zu meistern, lächelte Xigbar sogar leicht und sprach ein kleines Lob aus.

Für den jüngeren Niemand war dieses Lob, wie eine göttliche Erscheinung für einen Gläubigen und er lief prompt hochrot an.

Später am Abend saß Demyx im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und spielte eine sanfte, ruhige Melodie auf der Wassersitar. Dabei hielt er die Augen geschlossen und ließ seine Gedanken, genauso wie das Wasser eines Flusses, ruhig und ohne jegliche Hast dahinplätschern.

Aber immer wieder tauchte aus den Tiefen des Gedankenflusses, das lächelnde Gesicht Xigbars auf. Durchbrach für einen kurzen Moment den sanften Strom, ließ Demyx' Melodie und den Fluss hektischer, turbulenter werden und verschwand dann wieder in dem dunklen Gewässer.

Dies irritierte den jungen Mann ein wenig. Noch nie hatte jemand oder etwas seine Musik derart beeinflusst, jedenfalls nicht seit seiner Wiedergeburt als Niemand. Und war es eigentlich nicht so, dass die Niemande, ihrer Herzen beraubt, keine solch starken Gefühle besaßen? Jedenfalls hatte Xemnas das gesagt. Aber Demyx war sich dessen gar nicht so sicher, schließlich empfand er ja etwas für den älteren Niemand mit der Narbe im Gesicht.

Seufzend beschwor er seine Sitar fort und machte sich fertig fürs Bett. Morgen war ein harter Tag, sie mussten in Zweiergruppen in die anderen Welten reisen um diese zu unterwerfen und die dort vorhandenen Herzen einsammeln.

Etwas was Demyx überhaupt nicht behagte, da er bis jetzt noch nie an solchen Aktionen teilnehmen musste.

Aber er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Xigbar ja bei ihm sein würde und schlief kurz darauf mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht ein.


End file.
